A Drop in the Ocean
by IdShipThis
Summary: Just when Percy thought he couldn't love anyone more than he loved Annabeth...
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE BURNING MAZE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

"Oh, _gods_ ,"Annabeth muttered right before she threw up on Percy's sneakers.

"What the-" Percy had little time to react as they'd just arrived at Camp Half-Blood via shadow travel with Nico. Nico had been visiting Hazel and offered to help the couple out with their travel needs. As much as the two loved spending time together, they weren't really interested in a cross country road trip. Flying was definitely not an option…still.

Nico turned even paler than usual as Annabeth tried to right herself and he skittered off mumbling about something Percy couldn't quite make out. Percy watched him go, kind of wishing he could trade places with the kid. But, _noooo_ , Annabeth was his _wife_ now. He was in it in health and in _sickness_ he supposed. Not that they hadn't been through a ton of stuff together. Bodily fluids still kind of grossed him out, though.

Percy sighed as he shouldered his and Annabeth's bags and then took Annabeth's hand. She looked a little green and also a little embarrassed. His heart kind of hurt for her. _That's love_ , he thought.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, wiping her mouth with the back of her free hand and looking around the hill to see if anyone else was around. "Shadow travel's never made me feel like that before."

He shrugged and gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand. "No worries. I'm sure I left a fresh pair of shoes in Cabin Three. Let's see if someone can take care of you in the Big House first."

They made their way to the Big House, through the crowds of teenagers enjoying everyday camp activities. Some of them gawked as Percy and Annabeth went by, but most of the campers had seen them before. The two of them were on winter break from college in New Rome and were coming to spend time with Percy's family for the holidays. It was their first Christmas since they'd gotten married over the summer and Percy couldn't think of a better way to spend it than crammed in his parent's little Manhattan apartment with his younger half-sister, Estelle.

The wedding that summer had been small and intimate. Many people were still in shock that 1) Annabeth still wanted to marry Percy 2) they were still alive and 3) they were getting married before they finished school.

They didn't care, though. After Jason, after everything…it was right. Their godly parents had even made a brief appearance, though Athena simply glared at Percy the whole time and hadn't actually spoken to him.

Annabeth didn't care. She just wanted to be with Percy.

Her hand shook in Percy's so he gripped it tighter, trying to calm her. Chiron greeted them at the Big House, but Mr. D forbade him to come in before he changed his shoes.

"I'll be back," he told Annabeth, who gave him a weak smile and a little wave.

Percy greeted his friends, old campers who were now counselors and trainers, as he made his way to the cabin built in his father's name. It was nice to see that they were all still around…still alive. He stood and watched them for a moment, feeling nostalgic. Before he made it to his own cabin, he stopped at the first of the row, however. He said a silent prayer for his fallen friend…his brother in arms, then he stepped away with a lump in his throat.

His breath caught as he finally entered Cabin Three, astounded by the change. In place of the bunks was a bed, like, a real adult bed. Percy blushed and looked around, running his hand over his face. Sure, he was _married_ , but still. Did Poseidon do this? Were the campers playing a trick on him? What _were_ the sleeping rules for married demigods?

In New Rome he and Annabeth shared a little apartment in a building where a lot of young families lived. It was a comfortable two bedroom place with a view of some of Annabeth's favorite structures. The couple had planned on spending most of the time with his family and hadn't really thought about if, or _where_ they would sleep while at camp.

"Uh…thanks?" He muttered to no one in particular, hoping it would suffice. Then, he turned around and bolted back to the Big House.

Annabeth was sitting on the porch with Chiron, sipping from a mug. She and Chiron exchanged a glance as he made his way up the porch steps and to his wife. Percy could smell the peppermint tea as he got closer. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her blonde head.

"Better?" He asked, sitting on the edge of rocking chair.

"Yes," she said, though she wrinkled her nose. "But weren't you supposed to be looking for a pair of shoes?"

"Oh." Percy frowned and looked down his splattered shoes. "I got…distracted." His ears turned red and he glanced at Chiron then turned away abruptly.

"I'm going to…call my parents. Let them know we made it." He looked between the two of them again, feeling like he was missing something.

Percy hadn't gotten very far into the house before there was a yelp, a puff of smoke, and the lingering scent of grapes. Annabeth and Chiron rushed into see Percy hanging from his bare feet, tangled in a web of vines in front of an angry looking Mr. D.

"Did you not hear what I said, Jackson? Clean shoes!" He yelled before tossing Percy out on the front lawn. Annabeth rushed down the steps to make sure he was okay, but when she got there Percy was already getting to his feet with a smug grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Annabeth frowned as she slipped her arm through his.

"He got my name right."

xXx

"Whoa."

"Right?" Percy flopped onto the big bed and patted the space next to him, raising his eyebrows in what he hoped was a seductive manner but it just made Annabeth laugh.

She obliged and curled into him, breathing in his saltwater scent and closing her eyes as he wrapped her up in his warm embrace.

"It's kind of weird," she whispered after a moment.

"Oh, totally weird. I'll be sleeping fully clothed on top of the covers, if you need me," he said with his lips to her forehead.

Annabeth smiled, closed her eyes, and let the hum of the ocean (where was it even coming from?) lull her to sleep.

When she woke up, Percy was gone. She didn't dream, which wasn't too out of character these days. She and Percy didn't go on quests much anymore and there didn't seem to be too much impending doom either. Still, what Chiron had said made her nervous. And she was feeling queasy again.

"Hey," Percy's voice startled her from her thoughts. "Nice nap?"

"You left," she said through a yawn.

"Sorry, you know I can't resist a good battle." He grinned and Annabeth realized this his purple shirt was ripped, dirty, and seemed to be smoking in some parts. Percy pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner, then tried to flatten his dark hair.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"What?" He asked nervously, his hand going to his chest.

"Sorry, you know I can't resist you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy leapt onto the bed, landing on his feet and jumping up and down, causing Annabeth to shriek loudly.

"Gods, Percy! No! I'm going to be sick!" She yelled through her laughter, though she was clutching her stomach.

Percy stopped and belly flopped next to his wife. She had one hand on her stomach and the other arm draped over her reddened face. Her hair was fanned out on the white comforter and Percy's breath caught in his throat for the second time since they'd arrived. _Gods_ , she was beautiful. He leaned over and pulled her hand away so he could kiss her. She obliged for a moment, before abruptly pushing him away, jumping off the big bed, and running to the bathroom.

He stared at the door after she slammed it, confused. Then he laid back, closed his eyes, and thought about dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still spoilers from The Burning Maze (if you haven't read it and I'm sorry) which is not that these two get married because they're still in high school during that book and that's gross. This takes place sometime in the future. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Percy was gone again when Annabeth woke up. True to his word, he'd slept fully clothed on top of the covers. He'd also snored, muttered in his sleep, and thrashed around a bit fitfully until he'd finally stilled around 3AM. Annabeth was a little surprised that he was already awake. She got dressed and made her way out of Cabin Three, feeling a little guilty as she crept past her old Athena cabin on the way to the Big House. The sun was barely up, but there were a few demigods roaming about. Running, practicing, training. She smiled and remembered all too well the early mornings and all of the time she'd spent out in these fields an arenas. As she walked and watched, she noticed one body that was a little different than the rest: taller and lither, more experienced. _Percy_.

She watched him spar with a young camper, knowing Percy was taking it easy on the kid. He smiled as parried with Riptide, laughing as the boy slashed at him. Percy jumped back and fell onto his butt. The boy held out his hand to help Percy up. Percy took it, then ruffled the boy's hair before heading out of the arena.

"Hey." The corners of Percy's lips pulled up just a little when he saw Annabeth.

She held out her hand and tugged him closer. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"You left again," she said to his shirt.

His arms tightened around her and Annabeth could tell he was suddenly felt guilty.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled away. Percy slipped his hand into Annabeth's and they started back to the Big House. "Bad dreams."

Annabeth squeezed his hand and her steps halted. She put her free hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers, kissing him gently. He responded with a small sigh and rested his forehead against hers.

"New or old?" She whispered, knowing he would know exactly what she meant. Underneath all Percy's bravado and stupid jokes, there was a darkness. A sadness that grew deep in his soul. Annabeth knew, though not many others ever caught a glimpse of it. Mostly people saw Percy as the guy who made dumb jokes, who was full of sarcastic comments, who was scary in battle and was a _very_ powerful demigod.

Only Annabeth knew the deepest parts of him. It was part of what made her love him _so_ much.

"Old," he whispered back before kissing her forehead and pulling her back into his arms.

While she was thankful that he wasn't having any new dreams, Annabeth wished she could make the old ones go away. Sometimes they had the same nightmares: New York, Tartarus, Jason. But sometimes Percy's were worse. Maybe it was because his dad was more powerful. Because he was a child of the Big Three. Maybe that made his pain plague him more so than it did her. Whatever the cause was, Annabeth hated when Percy was sad. It was like the whole world was a little bit darker.

"I'll be fine," he murmured against her forehead. "My mom and Estelle will be here soon. We'll get into the Christmas spirit. It'll be…fine."

His eyes tightened and Annabeth frowned. She knew he was trying for her sake, but he didn't need to. Their pain was often the same, after all.

"I love you," she told him before kissing him again.

"Ditto, Wise Girl." Percy grinned when he pulled away. "Come on. I want pancakes."

Breakfast was uneventful, though Annabeth didn't have much of an appetite and Chiron kept looking at her with the slightest hint of a smile. They were joined at the Poseidon table by Nico and his boyfriend Will Solace, both of whom had stayed on at camp as counselors. Annabeth was glad that Nico had finally found his place here, and that he'd found a home in Will. There was a time when Annabeth though Nico had hated her for being with Percy, but they were all past that now.

Percy participated in a lively conversation with the two, though he still gripped Annabeth's hand under the table. He thumbed her wedding band, a simple gold circle, but the act seemed to keep him calm. She turned her palm and laced their fingers together, assuring him that she was still there. Percy hadn't elaborated on his dream, but she got the feeling it was about _them_.

She pushed her food around her plate and tried to keep up with the conversation, but the three guys were all so different that the topic kept changing and Annabeth was finding it hard to concentrate on it. Thankfully, they were interrupted and she didn't have to try much longer.

"Uh, excuse me? Mr. Jackson?" A nervous camper appeared at Percy's shoulder. Percy's ears turned red at being called _Mr. Jackson_. Nico snorted into his coffee. "I think your ride is here?"

"Thanks, dude." Percy patted the kid on the shoulder before the boy scampered away. "See you guys in a few days?" he asked Nico and Will.

They nodded, though Nico's was a little reluctant and he side-eyed Will like nobody's business. None of them were really sure what Sally was thinking when she invited them for Christmas dinner. But they'd agreed because sometimes Sally could be as scary as Percy.

"Great!" Annabeth said brightly as Percy clapped Nico and Will on the shoulder. "We'll see you!"

With that, they left, first stopping at the cabin for their bags and then heading up the hill where Percy's mom and sister would be waiting. Chiron escorted them and when Percy realized he'd left a gift for Estelle in the cabin, Annabeth was alone with her mentor once again.

"You worry too much, child," Chiron said quietly.

Annabeth watched as Percy happily trotted back to the cabin, his good mood returned. She did worry. About him, their family… _all_ of their family.

"He may just surprise you," Chiron told her. Annabeth nodded and drew in a shaky breath. She plastered a smile on her face as Percy drew near. "I hope we see you again before you leave," he said as Percy and Annabeth crossed the border of camp.

Percy dropped their bags almost immediately. It was good that he did, because Estelle had practically thrown herself at him, screeching his name. He caught her, their twin smiles almost blinding, and threw her up in the air.

"Hey there, Stella," he kissed her cheek as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. Annabeth smiled at them, tears glistening in her eyes. "I got this for you," Annabeth heard him say.

"Annabeth?" Sally's hand was gentle on Annabeth's shoulder. When she turned to face her mother-in-law, her smile wavered. The corners of Sally's mouth turned up slowly as she took Annabeth's face in her hands. "Oh, my." She cast a glance at Percy and then raised her eyebrows at Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head and looked down. A silent _no_. When she looked back up, she was surprised to see that Sally's eyes had also filled with tears. She wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders and kissed her head as they watched Percy toss Estelle in the air one more time. The little girl giggled uncontrollably, and pushed her way out of Percy's arms. Once she was down she ran to Annabeth and hugged her tightly around the waist. Annabeth set her hand on the top of the little girl's head and smiled down at her.

"Hey, beautiful," she whispered. Estelle just grinned and pressed her face to Annabeth's stomach.

"Okay, load up!" Sally called. "We've got a tree to decorate and presents to wrap and food to cook…"

Sally kept talking as they loaded into the car: Annabeth up front and Percy in the back with Estelle. Annabeth couldn't keep her eyes of Percy and the way he interacted with his little sister. It was something she'd loved to watch ever since Estelle had been born. He was so gentle and kind with her, nothing like the demigod warrior she also knew. Percy doted on Estelle, even when she was a baby. He was constantly giving her presents, finding her little trinkets, and telling her bedtime stories.

 _Gods_. He was going to make a great father. She didn't know when she'd started thinking about starting a family. As a child of Athena it wasn't something that was in the forefront of her mind. She wanted to work. To make things. To create. Well…a family could be those things too, right?

Sally's hand on Annabeth's brought her back to the present. She glanced at her mother-in-law, a silent conversation going on between them. For all of their years together, Sally had been their biggest supporter. She was the one who helped Annabeth and Percy plan the wedding (and pay for the wedding, if they were being honest). Sally had helped them when they'd decided their majors at school, when they'd moved into their little apartment. Even after all the grief she and Percy put his poor mother through, Sally had been their rock.

Annabeth felt like she didn't deserve Sally right now. She felt like there were huge things happening in Sally's son's life that would possibly take him away from her in a _different_ way than everything else they'd been through…and all Sally could do was smile.

There wasn't much more time to think about it, because before she knew it they were pulling up in front of the Blofis' building. Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek before he grabbed their bags, and Estelle slipped her little hand into Annabeth's.

"We have a tree, but Mommy and Daddy said we had to wait for you and Percy to decorate it. I've been waiting _forever_ ," she said with an exaggerated sigh.

They climbed the five flights of stairs to the apartment and Annabeth could practically feel the little girl's excitement. It was contagious and Annabeth couldn't help but grin at her tiny sister-in-law.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, princess," Annabeth laughed and tapped Estelle on the nose. "I can't wait to see it!"

"You can't miss it," Sally sighed. "It takes up half the living room," she said as she opened the door to the apartment.

"Are you talking about my tree again?" Annabeth heard Paul's voice from inside the apartment.

Sally just rolled her eyes and kissed her husband. Estelle dropped Annabeth's hand and ran to Paul. Even Percy set the bags down on the floor and hugged his stepfather. It was amazing to see how Percy's family had grown in the few years since Annabeth had first met him at Camp Half-Blood. She'd remembered how sad and scared he'd been. How they had traveled to the Underworld and tried to save his mom. How even then, at twelve years old, he'd sacrificed what he loved most for the good of everyone else.

Yeah, he was going to be a good dad.

Paul greeted Annabeth with a huge hug and she felt tears prick her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. _Is this what it's going to be like?_ She asked herself.

Once they got settled Sally brought out hot chocolate and cookies, and the group set to decorating the massive tree that Paul had picked out. It was fun to be with the Blofis/Jackson family, but Annabeth still missed her family a little. Her father, stepmother, and brothers were back in California, but Annabeth and Percy didn't see them much. Sometimes she wished that she could talk to her cousin Magnus, but that didn't happen often either.

Still, she was happy. Comfortable. Ready for a new chapter to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**XOXO**

* * *

"That is sooo not what Triton looks like," Percy muttered from his spot on the couch where he was sitting with Estelle snuggled up to his side watching _The Little Mermaid._ "He's definitely more green…and fishy."

"Shh," Estelle shushed him by putting her little fingers over his lips. Percy growled and pretended to bite her fingers, which caused her to dissolve into giggles for about the hundredth time that day.

Percy grinned, obviously satisfied, and let Estelle watch her movie in peace after a pointed glare from Sally. It was a miracle Sally even let him watch the movie with his sister. Annabeth could still hear Percy's angry yells when Estelle wanted to watch _Hercules_ last summer when the family visited them in California.

"Always causing trouble," Sally sighed, though she was smiling at the scene in her living room.

"He loves her so much," Annabeth murmured. She was transfixed, like she usually was when it came to Percy. It wasn't a lovesick feeling, just… _feeling_. Sometimes it didn't even make sense to her that she could feel so much for one person. That she'd felt that for so many years and it only intensified.

"I don't think Percy knows how to do things small," Percy's mom said with a quiet laugh. She tied a bow around a package addressed to Paul and held it out to inspect her work.

Annabeth sighed and looked at the ribbon in her hands. She was supposed to be helping Sally wrap presents but she kept getting distracted. At least the distraction was her husband and not something silly. _Oh, never mind_ ,she thought as she tossed the ribbon down and rested her chin in her hand.

"Do you want to take a break? Go for a walk?" Sally asked quietly.

"Yes." Annabeth nodded and stood up quickly, casting a glance at Percy and heading to the door. "Please."

Sally gave her a small smile and followed Annabeth, both of them grabbing their coats. "We'll be back soon," she told Percy and Estelle. "Try not to blow up any toilets, okay?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You're no fun," he replied. Percy winked at Annabeth and she forced a smile, mouthing _love you_ before following his mom out the door.

They were nearly two blocks away from the apartment when Sally finally spoke.

"How long have you known?" She asked. Her voice was quiet, but the question was loaded.

Annabeth took a deep breath, not really knowing how to answer. How long had she known her life was about to change in a huge way? Was she even ready for it to happen? Would she ever be?

"For sure?" Annabeth took a deep breath and then let out a little laugh "Like, a day? I didn't feel well when we got to camp and I was talking to Chiron and…I guess it all just started to make sense. I've been feeling off for a while, but I just thought it was finals. I haven't, you know, taken a test or anything."

"Well, do you want to?" Sally chuckled and gestured to the store they were now stopped outside of. Annabeth's eyes traveled from the sign to the door, but she shook her head.

"I don't need to." She shrugged and smiled. "I know. It sounds weird, but…" Her words trailed off and Sally offered her a gloved hand. Annabeth took it and let herself be comforted for a moment. She'd never really had comfort from her own mother. Finding Percy _and_ Sally had been the greatest blessing of her life.

"When I got pregnant with Percy, I wasn't much older than you. I just knew, though. I knew that my life was going to change. That it was going to be so hard, but so very worth it."

"You were all alone." Annabeth shook her head sadly. "I just hope that Percy…I just hope he'll be happy."

"Oh, my darling girl. He will be. Percy will be whatever you need him to be, you know that."

"I know," Annabeth sniffed. "But I want him to be happy because _he's_ happy. Not because I want him to be happy."

Sally laughed again and pulled Annabeth into her arms, right there on the street. She held her daughter-in-law close and stroked her hair. Annabeth let herself be comforted for a moment before she pulled away and tried to pull herself together.

"He will be happy because of _him_. I know he will. After…after the two of you fell," Sally took a deep breath before she continued, "he talked about it, you know. A family. A family with _uou_."

Annabeth took a shaky breath. There were so many things they had to say to each other after Tartarus; after Gaea. She knew that Percy wanted a family. She knew the deepest desires of his heart. They'd talked plenty about their future in New Rome, whether or not they'd come back to New York, where their jobs might take them. It was just the fact that it was all happening _right now_ that was scaring her.

"I don't know how to tell him," she said softly.

"You've never had a problem telling my son like it is, Annabeth Chase. I think you'll do just fine."

With that, Sally put her arm around Annabeth's shoulders and led her back to the apartment. They stopped at a little street car for hot cocoa, bringing some back for everyone else, and Annabeth felt a little better. As much as she was worried about Percy, she was also worried about how Sally would react. Her mother-in-law seemed just fine, though. Annabeth couldn't help but think of Poseidon's and Athena's reactions. That made her grin so wide that, when she walked in the door, Percy eyed her suspiciously.

"Did you kill something while you were gone?" He whispered, taking the hot chocolate from her and kissing her cheek.

"What? No!"

"Oh. Sometimes you smile like that after you win a sparring match or kill a monster. I was just wondering." Percy shrugged, trying not to laugh.

"I do not!" Annabeth laughed, but she couldn't help but think it was actually true. She did feel particularly smug about marrying Percy and, now, having his baby. Their godly parents were not going to be too happy about it.

She really couldn't care less.

xXx

Christmas Eve was quiet with the Jackson-Blofis (and now Chase) family crammed into the living room watching movies, eating popcorn and cookies, and waiting for Estelle to fall asleep. She fought it for a long time, snuggled up between Percy and Annabeth on a chair really meant for one person, but none of them minded. When she was finally in a deep sleep, Percy gently picked her up and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. Annabeth followed, watching as her husband tucked his little sister into bed. Sometimes it was easy to think of themselves as still _so young_ but then she remembered everything they'd be through. Everyone they'd lost.

She watched him, his tall frame bent down to kiss Estelle, his strong hands pulling the blankets up over her. He wasn't a boy anymore. Well, maybe he was still _her boy_ , but he had definitely changed. Grown. In so many ways.

"Goodnight, little mermaid," Percy whispered.

"'Night, Seaweed Brain," Estelle yawned.

Annabeth stifled a giggle when Percy rolled his eyes and closed the door to his sister's room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I can't believe you taught her that," he muttered with his lips to her temple.

"And let you have all the fun?" She smiled and kissed her cheek.

Percy chuckled and pulled back, brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. Annabeth felt her chest tighten at the way he looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"Percy, I-" she started, but Paul cleared his throat from behind her.

Percy's cheeks reddened as he pulled away, but left one arm around Annabeth's wait.

"Your mom's got the living room all set up for you two," he explained and the two of them nodded mutely.

It was the first time they'd slept at Percy's parent's house since they'd been married. Considering Percy's reaction to the bed in Cabin Three, Annabeth couldn't imagine that Percy would even want to sleep in the same room with her, let alone on the sofa bed that Sally had made up for them. The thought of his embarrassment made her smile.

He gave her an odd look as they moved back to the living to help Sally and to put out cookies and milk. Well, Sally and Annabeth put out cookies and milk, Percy ate them.

When Sally bid them goodnight, they stared at each other across the sofa bed, waiting for the other to move.

"You're being ridiculous," Annabeth laughed.

"I'm being…respectful."

"We're adults."

"And?" He huffed.

"We're married."

"So?"

"We're wearing matching flannel pajamas, for Zeus' sake, Percy."

"Do _not_ bring him into this," Percy grumbled as he pulled down the sheet and climbed onto the creaky bed.

Annabeth just shook her head and slid in next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain," she whispered. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, then thought about how close she'd come to telling her secret just moments ago.

The thought kept her up long after Percy had fallen asleep. Eventually she drifted off, exhausted from thinking about it so much. It was only a few hours later that she'd woken up to find Percy gone.

She followed the faint light from the kitchen and found him sitting at the table with a plate of cookies in front of him, Jason's notebook in his hands, and a glass of swirling water on the table. The water moved of its own accord, sometimes sloshing a bit over the side.

"Hey," Annabeth said quietly. Percy looked up from the notebook and smiled. The water stopped moving.

"Hi," he replied.

She took the notebook from his hands and placed it on the table, then slid into his lap. Her hands went to his cheeks as she pulled him close and kissed him.

"Is this what's keeping you up?"

Percy sighed and shook his head. "Not really. It's a lot of things, I guess. School almost being done, keeping up with Jason's projects, me and you."

Annabeth sucked in a breath. "Me and you?"

"We're so good right now. Everything is perfect. I just keep having these dreams of when we were apart and I get this feeling like…something bad is going to happen." He frowned and looked down at his hand, resting on Annabeth's knee. She reached down and laced their fingers together.

"You're not getting away from me," she whispered and pressed her forehead to his. The corner of Percy's lip quirked up. "Never again."

"Wow. I'm kind of romantic, aren't I?" He teased and she laughed, burying her face in his neck and breathing in his warm ocean scent.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. Totally romantic. Now, come kiss me on your mom's sofa bed in your Christmas pajamas, will you?"

He didn't need to be asked twice.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's all nonsense and feels.**

* * *

"You drool when you sleep."

Percy opened his eyes to see Estelle's face looming over him. She giggled and fell backward against the pillows on the sofa bed. Percy buried his head in his pillow and groaned, which only made Estelle laugh harder. She yanked the pillow off his head and scrambled away. Percy sat up to retaliate, but was met by Annabeth and a hot cup of coffee.

"Nectar of the gods," he whispered to his cup. Annabeth shook her head. "Hey, stop teaching Estelle to be mean to me."

Annabeth blinked innocently. "Me? I'd never."

Percy leaned against the back of the sofa and grunted, so Annabeth kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

Estelle returned, sweetly climbing in between the two of them and snuggling up to her big brother.

"Mommy says we can open presents as soon as you get out of bed," she said with a bright smile.

"Well, then I'm never leaving and no presents for you," he replied taking a sip of his coffee.

" _Perseus_ ," Sally called from the other room, just as Annabeth said it next to him. His eyes widened and he threw off the blankets with one hand and stood.

"I'm out of bed!" He called back, his eyes on his wife. "You guys are scary," he muttered. Percy took another long sip of his coffee and motioned for the two girls to move so he could put the living room back together.

Sally brought out cinnamon rolls while Paul poured more coffee and Estelle dug into her presents. There were things for everyone else, but none of the adults seemed to mind. Christmases were small when Percy was a kid, although Sally always made the best of everything. He loved watching Estelle and the pure joy on her face as she opened her gifts.

Her eyes widened in awe when she opened Percy's gift.

"Whoa," she whispered and Percy grinned, feeling triumphant.

Sally and Paul looked at the little box in their daughter's hands and then at Percy, no doubt wanting to scold him for spending too much on her, when he hadn't spent anything at all.

"I found them," he cleared his throat giving his parents a _you know what I mean_ look, "and Tyson helped me make it."

Inside the box was a set of earrings and a bracelet intricately woven with silver and the most beautiful tiny pearls.

"Can I wear it?" She looked at Sally, who smiled, so Estelle turned to Percy. He took it out of the velvet box and placed it on her tiny wrist.

"They're real, so you have to be very careful. I wrestled a lot of clams to get those babies," Percy said with a teasing glint in his eye. Estelle smiled and threw her arms around her big brother. She pulled away, kissed his cheek, and went back to her gifts: books from Annabeth, a new doll from her parents, but she kept looking at her new bracelet.

Percy could feel Annabeth's eyes on him, but every time he turned to look at her she was talking to his parents or she got up to get something from the kitchen. After Estelle had opened his gift it had felt like Annabeth was avoiding him. She'd know about the pearls and even helped him design the bracelet, wanting it to be perfect for Estelle. Annabeth wasn't the jealous type, so he knew she wasn't upset about the gift. Besides, he'd found her some really old, weird smelling books that she'd been dying to have for years and she was happy with them. (He'd also saved a pearl for a necklace, but he wanted to give it to her later.)

He didn't get a chance to ask her or even talk to her, because once they were done with presents Sally whisked them all into action getting the apartment ready for guests later. They cooked and cleaned, listening to Christmas carols loud enough that Percy was sure the neighbors would start complaining. It felt weird and also wonderful to have everyone bustling around the house in good spirits. He passed Annabeth a few times in the kitchen and they shared a smile or kiss, but no conversation…yet.

When they were all dressed and the table was set, Percy thought he might have a chance to speak to her. Annabeth was sitting at the little kitchen table looking at one of her new books, wearing a dark jeans and a deep green sweater. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder and tied with a red ribbon. On her feet were a pair of red socks with reindeer on them.

"Hey," Percy said as he slid into the chair across from her. The sleeves on his plaid shirt were rolled up and his tattoo was just barely visible under the fold.

Annabeth closed her book and smiled. "Hey, you."

"I feel like we haven't talked all day. You okay?"

She nodded and reached across the table to take his hand. He let her turn his hand over, palm facing up, and trace the lines in his hand.

"You going to read my palm?" He teased.

"No," Annabeth laughed quietly. "I know your future."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Care to enlighten me?" Percy nudged her foot gently and Annabeth looked down at the table.

"Well, actually-"

"Percy, can you help me," Estelle entered the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand. She stumbled as she got closer, the glass tipping in her hands, "Whoops!"

Percy watched, as if in slow motion, as his sister tripped over her own feet and the glass slipped from her hands. As it gained momentum, the water left the cup and seemed to sail slowly through the air. Instinctively, Percy stood and his hands reached out to stop it. As he thrust them forward the water froze in midair, a liquid blob floating between Estelle and her big brother.

Estelle's eyes widened at the liquid swirling in front of her face, but something felt off to Percy. He didn't feel that familiar tug he usually felt when he controlled water. He didn't even really feel _anything_. He dropped his hands, but the water stayed.

"What…" Percy muttered looking at his hands and then at the water. He'd been known to do some weird things with his abilities, but he wasn't even thinking about water at the moment. Yet, there it was, literally floating in front of him.

"Cool," Estelle whispered, reaching out a finger to touch it.

As Percy opened his mouth to stop her, Sally entered the kitchen and glanced sharply at him. She looked ready to scold him for having used his powers in front of Estelle. It was an unspoken rule that everyone wanted Estelle's life to be as normal as possible. Percy opened his mouth again to protest, but his mother wasn't looking at him anymore. She was looking _behind_ him.

Confused, Percy turned to see Annabeth with her palms out in front of her as if shielding herself from the spill that never came. No, not _as if_ , she _was_ shielding herself. It was _her._ Slowly, he began to understand.

"Annabeth? Are you doing this?" Percy took a step back from her. "How? What…"

She looked up at him with wide, almost frightened eyes and he opened and closed his mouth, like a fish gulping for air. As her hands fell, so did the water, splashing over Percy's shoes and onto the hem of his jeans. Annabeth stood up slowly and her hands clasped over her stomach.

"How did you…?" He asked again, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Annabeth's grey eyes looked down at her hands and then up at her husband searchingly as something like recognition crossed his face.

"Percy…" she said his name quietly, imploringly.

"Oh, gods," he whispered as their eyes locked. His cheeks turned pink and he tugged at the color of his shirt. "Oh, _man_."

Annabeth took a step toward him, but he held up a hand and shook his head. She froze, right in the middle of the puddle, the water seeping through her reindeer socks. Tears stung in her eyes as he continued to stare at her. Annabeth suddenly felt scared and embarrassed and Percy seemed so… _angry_.

"I need some air," he muttered, breaking their eye contact. Then, he turned on his heel, left the kitchen, and walked out the front door.

The door slammed and Annabeth flinched. Estelle stooped next to her and poked at the puddle of water warily.

"Did you do that?" She looked up at Annabeth with huge, wondering eyes.

Annabeth looked from Estelle to Sally as her tears started to fall. Her hands shook as Sally pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled away and took Annabeth's face in her hands.

"I guess you really do know now, don't you?" Sally laughed quietly. "Must be something strong in there."

"I should go," Annabeth said after a deep breath.

"Put your shoes on. And take Percy his coat." Sally squeezed Annabeth's shoulder as she walked by. "Come on, Daughter of Paul, let's get your mess cleaned up," Annabeth heard Sally as she walked out of the kitchen.

She quickly slipped on her boots and coat, grabbed Percy's and made her way down the five flights of stairs. Her hand hovered in front of the door before she cursed herself and pushed it open, ready to face whatever was out there.

What it was, of course, was her husband. _It's just Percy,_ she thought. He was sitting on one of the steps with his arms propped up on his knees. His back was to Annabeth, but she could see he was shivering. She sighed and made her way to him, but when she got closer Annabeth realized that Percy wasn't shivering. He was _crying_.

"Percy?" She rested her hand on his shoulder and he glanced up, quickly wiping his face. Annabeth sat down and handed him his coat, but he didn't take it. Instead her pulled her into his arms, as close as he could get in their awkward position on the steps.

"Oh, gods. I'm sorry. That is _not_ how I should have reacted. I'm so sorry," he said before slipping his hands behind her neck and pulling her into a quick, hard kiss. Annabeth could taste his salty tears and when he pulled away her face was wet too.

"Percy, it's okay-" she started, but he held a hand up and stopped her.

"No. I just…I've been thinking so much about the past and I've been so scared of losing you to something stupid and this whole time…" his voice broke and he rested his head on her shoulder, his own shoulders shaking again. Annabeth took the moment to drape the coat over him and she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He lifted his head, enough to bury his face in her neck and press a kiss to the skin exposed there.

"I love you _so_ much, Annabeth," he whispered to her before pulling back to meet her eyes.

"Gods, I was really hoping you'd say that," Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his.

"I'm such an idiot." His arms tightened around her.

Annabeth shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not…but I'm so scared, Percy. I don't even know what just happened in there. It's only just now become _real_."

Percy reached up and rested a hand on her arm and smiled. "I'm pretty sure what just happened means we're going to have a pretty powerful kid, Wise Girl."

She nodded and let her arms drop from around Percy's neck. He caught her hands in his and brought them to his lips, his eyes on hers.

"Can I…" Percy cleared his throat and rested their hands on his knees, his fingers gripping hers tightly. His knee bounced nervously and Annabeth had to laugh.

"You nervous, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy pulled a hand away and ran it through his hair. He blew out a breath and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Percy?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, then held a hand in her direction, hoping she'd get the point. Annabeth's eyes stung with tears and she bit her lip, to keep from laughing or crying, she couldn't tell which. She took his hand and pulled him close, their heads close together as their hands rested over Annabeth's stomach.

"Hi," Percy whispered and Annabeth smiled.

"Hi back." She kissed his hair and breathed him in, the scent of the sea soothing her.

Percy pulled back again, his eyelashes wet with tears, but he didn't care. After Tartarus he didn't care who saw him showing emotions. Annabeth had seen the best and worst of him and now that he was going to be a father…it was only going to happen more.

"I've been thinking…"

"In the five minutes that you've learned this new information?"

"Shut up, Chase." Percy rolled his eyes. "You've known longer than me-"

"Only by a few days!" She protested.

"Since we got to camp and you puked on my shoes?" Percy asked with a smirk.

Annabeth shuddered. "Yes. And then Chiron…"

"What about him?"

"Nothing, really. Just that he felt a…powerful force or something. It sounded kind of _Star Wars-y_ and weird."

Percy grinned. "That's _my_ kid."

This time Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You were saying something?" She asked expectantly. Percy glanced at their hands and took a deep breath.

"If it's a boy…" he trailed off, tears welling up in his sea green eyes.

"Then his name will be Jason," Annabeth said softly.

"Yeah?" Percy looked up with the hint of a smile.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain." She reached up and smoothed his hair. "I miss him too."

"He'd probably hate it," Percy mused. "Too much acknowledgement or something. Worst Son of Zeus ever."

Annabeth laughed quietly and nodded, then rested her head on Percy's shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered. Percy kissed her hair.

"I don't know how you're going to beat this gift next year…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, gods," Percy said suddenly, causing Annabeth to lift her head from his shoulder and glance at him curiously.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked past him, then turned around to glance behind her for monsters.

"I just realized that there's a chance I could have," he gulped and shuddered, "a daughter."

Annabeth laughed and shoved his shoulder before resting her chin there and looking up at him. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. You could."

"That's a little scary," Percy mused, his eyes on the street in front of them, looking misty.

Beside him, Annabeth scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You are _amazing_ with Estelle."

"It's different," he said softly.

"I don't think so. I know it's not. You love her. You protect her…the way you love people, Percy…"

He turned to her, his green eyes glinting with the hint of a smile. She sighed and leaned into him to kiss his cheek.

"I guess I can be pretty intense, huh?"

"You're perfect." Annabeth reached up and tucked Percy's hair behind his ear. She rested her hand on the side of his neck and allowed herself a moment to get lost in his smile.

"Uh…is this a bad time?" Will's voice interrupted their quiet moment and they both turned to see him and Nico standing below them on the steps. Percy reached up to take Annabeth's hand from his neck and laced their fingers together, grinning widely.

"Nope," Percy replied.

"We brought dessert," Nico shifted awkwardly on his feet and held out a covered dish. "I mean, we didn't cook it. The nymphs gave it to us."

Percy smiled and stood, pulling Annabeth with him. "Great, let's get it to my mom so she can spend twenty minutes on where to arrange it just right on the table."

Will laughed as he and Nico followed them up the stairs and into the building, his eyes on Percy and Annabeth's intertwined hands and the way Percy's body was curved protectively toward her.

"Everything okay? Are we missing something?" Will asked once they'd reached the fifth floor. Annabeth and Percy turned to him, glancing between themselves and then back at their friends.

Just as Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, as the door opened behind her. Estelle grinned from the doorway, her lips a bright red from frosted Christmas cookies.

"You're having a _baby_?!" Estelle cried as she threw her arms around Annabeth's waist. Percy's cheeks turned red as Will's and Nico's eyes widened.

"Looks like it, princess," Annabeth laughed. "Are you ready to be an aunt?"

"Oh, yes!" Estelle cried as she took Annabeth's hand and pulled her into the apartment. Annabeth gave the boys a smile and a shrug as she followed her, her hand slipping from Percy's.

"So…" Percy ran a hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly.

"Percy Jackson is going to be a dad," Will muttered with an approving nod. "I can dig it."

"This is so weird," Nico said as the three of them stepped into the apartment.

"You're telling me," Percy agreed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"How long have you known?" Will asked as they took off their coats.

Percy scratched his chin and blew out a sigh. "Oh, about twenty minutes."

Will laughed again and Nico cracked a smile. "You doing okay?" Nico asked quietly.

Percy caught his friend's worried gaze and nodded. "Yeah, actually. I'm…great. Really."

"Well, then…congrats." Nico smiled again, a genuine smile and held out his hand. Percy took it between both of his.

"Thanks, Nico. It means a lot. Come on, I'm sure my mom is waiting to tell you how thin you are or something."

Nico just chuckled softly and followed Percy, too used to Sally's concern to pretend to be upset. Everyone had gathered in the kitchen for more coffee and hot chocolate. Will and Nico greeted Paul with handshakes and Sally with a hug. Sally handed Will a cup of coffee and Nico hot chocolate with extra marshmallows.

"Okay, but how did Annabeth make the water move?" Estelle's voice broke the idle chatter of holidays and weather. The kitchen went silent and Nico nearly choked on a marshmallow. Will grabbed his arms like he was ready to the Heimlich maneuver on him.

"Is that even possible?" Will asked, glancing at Percy and Annabeth after he made sure Nico was okay. Nico was gently pushing Will's hands away and rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

Percy's arm tightened around Annabeth's waist, feeling her discomfort at the attention, and he shrugged. "It happened."

Nico looked at Sally who shook her head at his unspoken question.

"It never happened to me," she answered.

"Maybe because you're not, you know…"

"Not a powerful demigod?" Sally smiled in her daughter-in-law's direction. Annabeth's cheeks reddened but Percy beamed with pride for his wife.

"Right," Nico agreed, ignoring Percy's stupid smile. "I've never heard of anything like it."

They all exchanged glances, except for Estelle and Paul who were sitting expectantly, waiting for an answer and clearly not knowing what anyone else was talking about.

"I'm sure it's possible," Will said after a moment. "Have you done any research?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No. It's so new…I- we- haven't had time to process it yet. The water stuff, well, that just happened."

"Yeah, it was so cool! I spilled the cup and it went flying but the water was just stuck there in the air!" Estelle said excited, bouncing on her father's knee.

Paul looked from Sally to Percy with a raised eyebrow. Sally sighed and gave a small nod to the hallway. Paul lifted Estelle from his lap and the three of them filed out of the kitchen.

"Sally, I think it's time," Paul insisted quietly once they were out of earshot. Sally wrung her hands and looked at Percy.

"Mom, it's up to you." Percy shrugged. "She's young. She might not even remember or take it seriously."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think she can handle it," Paul told them. "Estelle is smart. She loves you. She knows something is different about you and your friends."

Percy sighed and stuck his hands on his hips, staring at the floor for a long moment. He always knew that he wanted Estelle to be a part of all aspects of his life. Percy just wasn't sure if the time was right yet. But, then again, would the time ever be right to tell a little girl that her older brother is a powerful demigod that is- was- usually about to die?

"If you want me to…I will. I want her to know everything about me. Truly."

His parents were quiet as they exchanged a long look. Percy started to feel anxious and wished he could read minds rather than control water. He cleared his throat and they looked at him. Paul smiled.

"We've talked about it a little already, to be honest. We want you to tell her. Obviously we didn't want it to be so soon, but this isn't something she's going to forget," his stepfather explained.

"She also thinks that _Annabeth_ can control water," Percy pointed out.

"That does complicate things," Paul mused.

"I'll talk to her after lunch. If she starts asking about the birds and the bees, though…" Percy trailed off and his mother covered her face with her hands.

"Don't even think about it, Perseus Jackson," she muttered and he laughed.

"Don't worry."

xXx

"Okay, so _you_ can move water?" Estelle glared at Percy with her arms crossed in front of her chest. They were sitting on a bench at a park not far from their apartment. Paul, Will, and Nico stood close by.

"Yep," he answered and waited.

"That's it?"

"Well…no?" Percy felt a little offended at her question. How was controlling water not good enough for her?

"What else can you do?"

"I can talk to horses. And sea animals. Once I made an earthquake. Oh! And a hurricane."

Estelle's eyes widened and her arms dropped to her sides. "Whoa."

Percy grinned. That was more like it.

"What about Annabeth? I saw her holding the water. It was her, wasn't it?"

He shifted on the bench and cast a glance at Paul. "Well, we think that was because of the baby."

"Because it's part you? Like I have Daddy's eyes, but I look like you and Mommy too?"

"Yeah, kind of." Percy smiled with relief. He was really not interested in ever having to give that talk to a kid. He'd let Annabeth do _that_.

"Does Annabeth have special powers?" Estelle asked.

"Annabeth? Of course: she's clever and creative and she's a really good fighter," Percy explained as Estelle crawled into his lap like she was ready for a story. "She's also a really, _really_ good friend. That's important when you're like us."

"What about them?" Estelle looked at Nico and Will. Percy smiled.

"Yeah, they're pretty special too."

"I wish I had powers," she grumbled and leaned against his chest.

"You, my little mermaid, are so special. You are kind and smart, wow are you smart," Percy told her as the others joined them.

"Daddy? Do you have powers?" Estelle looked up at him.

Paul thought for a minute before giving Percy a sly smile. "Well, I did survive your brother's high school years. So, yes."

"Hey!" Percy protested as Estelle giggled and slipped from his lap. He stood up as the others started to walk away, laughing. "It was _not_ my fault that Kronos was rising, if anyone cares!"

They continued to laugh and walk, almost leaving Percy seething at the park. He caught up quickly though and Estelle's little hand reached for his.

"Did you really make a hurricane?" She looked up at him, the wonder in her eyes returned.

"He did," Will said. "It was terrifying."

"Cool," she whispered and, somehow, Percy knew that his secret would be safe with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**xoxo**

* * *

"You drool when you sleep," Percy muttered to the baby asleep in the crib below him. He smiled and kissed Jason's forehead before gently brushing a hand over the baby's full head of hair. It was after midnight and Jason had no doubt been asleep for a few hours, but Percy hated the time that he was away from his family.

"He drools when he's awake, too," Annabeth's voice was thick with sleep somewhere behind him.

"Too true," Percy replied with a grin. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

His wife shrugged and held out her hand, so he took it and let her pull him close in the doorway of their son's room. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then pulled away with her nose wrinkled.

"You, Seaweed Brain, reek," she told him as she pushed herself away.

Percy chuckled quietly and closed the bedroom door, so as not to wake Jason up. He'd just gotten in from a late shift at the marine research facility where he'd been working after he finished school.

"I was cleaning the tanks," he answered her unspoken question. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't clean tanks," she challenged.

Percy sighed. "Fine, I was getting up close and personal with my charges."

"Percy…" Annabeth trailed off, no doubt worried about what would happen if a coworker were to walk in and see Percy swimming around with the sea animals they'd rescued.

"No one was there and there are no cameras." He held his hands up in defense. "Promise."

Percy grinned at his wife's glare and pulled his shirt over his head. He made his way down the hall to their bedroom with Annabeth behind him.

"I'm going to shower. Want to join me?" He raised his eyebrows a few times at her.

Annabeth pretended to gag and fell onto their bed, giggling. "Pass."

"Your loss," he called as the bathroom door shut.

She was gone when he was finally done in the shower, so he dressed and found his way through the apartment and back to Jason's room. The light spilled in from the hallway, illuminating her face as she sat in the rocker nursing their son. Her fingers danced over Jason's cheek and his chubby hand searched for a lock of her hair. Annabeth lifted her hand and grabbed her son's fist, kissing his little fingers. Percy couldn't do anything but watch.

In the few months that Jason has been born there had been so many moments like this one. There were times that Percy felt so overwhelmed with love for them that it was like he couldn't even breathe. All those years ago, when he and Annabeth were stuck in the Underworld, _this_ is what he wished for the most. A future. A family.

There were also some times when he was angry, though. It pained him to think about how his own father didn't do _this_. He couldn't imagine not being with Annabeth and their child or the other way around. Annabeth grew up without her mother, her father being both parents, as Sally was to Percy. They knew what it's like to raise an infant with _both_ parents, neither one could imagine life without the other.

"You okay?" Annabeth's voice brought him back. She readjusted her shirt and brought Jason to her shoulder.

"Yeah." He smiled softly and made his way to them. "Perfect." He rested a hand on Jason's back and kissed the top of his thick black hair. His son looked up at him with wide gray eyes, just like Annabeth's.

Percy's fingers ache to reach out and pull her into his arms and kiss her. In the first weeks after Jason's birth things had been difficult. He and Annabeth both struggled with their son's sleeping patterns, not to mention hourly feedings and everything else that came along with a newborn. Though they had both been present when Estelle was a baby, it was different now. Sally came to stay with them for a few days, but Annabeth struggled still. It was her self-doubt that brought her down, no matter what anyone said to her. Even when her father and stepmother visited, taking turns talking to her as she hid away in the master bedroom.

Then, one day, she'd showered, made coffee, fed and dressed Jason, and was working on a one of her projects before Percy was even out of bed. He didn't ask her about it that day, but they'd eventually talked about it. Being a mother was something that Athena wasn't good at and Annabeth could be a lot like Athena if she wanted to be.

But she didn't want to be.

Annabeth stood and handed Jason off to his father, who pressed another kiss to his head before placing him back in the crib. They left again, both of them knowing it would only be a couple of hours before he was awake once more.

"I'm going to work on some things, if you want to go to bed," Annabeth turned toward the kitchen. Percy followed, watching her prepare to make a pot of coffee.

He reached into the cabinet and pulled down two mugs.

"I'll watch, if that's okay with you," he said quietly. She rewarded him with a small smile.

"Piper stopped by today," Annabeth told him as the coffee brewed. Percy sighed and leaned against the counter next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "She seemed good. Jason was happy to see her."

"Yeah, but he also loves Nico, so…" Percy teased, though his chest felt tight with emotion. He remembered all too well telling Piper that they were expecting and explaining their plans for a name. But Piper was a good friend. And she was Jason's godmother. She was there every step of the way with Annabeth's pregnancy. Piper even went to doctor's appointment when Percy was called away to New York or had emergencies at work.

"He's a good judge of character," Annabeth laughed. "I think Piper is seeing someone."

"Oh?" Percy's eyes widened and Annabeth looked up at him seriously. "Good. I want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy. He- Jason- he'd want her to move on. It's been…"

"Almost six years," she said quietly. Percy reached down and took her hand in his. He lifted it to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles.

"It feels cruel sometimes. That we get all of this."

Annabeth nodded and turned into him, her arms going around his neck and her lips pressed to his jaw. Percy allowed himself to get lost in the feel of her for a moment before setting his hands on her hips, kissing her forehead, and gently pushing her away.

"Don't you have work to do, Wise Girl?"

"But you've been gone all day," Annabeth pouted.

"Which is when you should have done the work because I wasn't here to distract you," Percy laughed.

"Yeah, but your baby is _so cute_. But also very needy," she sighed.

Percy placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Okay. You get to work, I'll bring you coffee. And if my very cute, your words not mine, kid wakes up in the meantime I'll take care of it."

"With what equipment? You can do a lot of things Percy Jackson, but breastfeeding isn't one of them." Annabeth smirked and he rolled his eyes, knowing full well that she stockpiled milk for long nights or when Percy is at home with Jason.

"Get to work." He turned her around, smacked her butt, and pushed her toward the dining room turned office they'd created.

Percy could hear papers shuffling as he poured their coffee and his mind drifted back to Piper. He sincerely hoped she was happy, no matter who she ended up with. She deserved it as much as anyone.

Annabeth was already deep into her sketches by the time he handed her the mug of coffee. She thanked him and he kissed her shoulder before settling down next to her. It only took a few moments before she hands him a map, his silent cue to get to work. It's Camp Half-Blood. There are repairs to be made and cabins to be built. Even if they can't be there all the time, it's still their home. It's where their story started. Where they fell in love.

They work until their coffee has gone cold and Annabeth leaves to freshen their cups. Percy pulls out an old sketch with words scribbled all over it. He had to smile. Jason's dream lives on.

As Annabeth came back, they heard the baby stir on the monitor they'd carried with them. She set the mugs down and turned to leave, but Percy stopped her. His hand was gentle on the nape of her neck; lips at her temple.

"Stay."

He quickly warmed a bottle and managed to scoop up his son just before his cries got any louder. The boy was strong and healthy. A perfect mixture of his parents. Though Annabeth had only experienced a few minor incidents with powers during her pregnancy, Jason hadn't shown any signs of powers since his birth. There was a possibility that being a child of two demigods wouldn't mean anything, but time would only tell. They'd worry about him sleeping through the night before they worried about him having powers.

"Mom's working, so you're stuck with me, little dude." Jason's gray eyes were wide and alert as Percy cradled him in his arms. "I've got the good stuff, though."

The baby drank greedily and Percy reveled in the warmth of his son against his chest. He couldn't imagine not being here. Not having his son in his arms. Poseidon had made an appearance just after Jason's birth…as did Athena. They were both at the hospital in New Rome until they'd started arguing and Sally asked them to leave. That was the last time Percy saw his father. Sometimes he prayed to him or asked for guidance, but there wasn't often a response. He didn't care, though. Percy had plenty of parents, _good_ parents, to give him advice and help him when he needed it. He and Annabeth didn't lose sleep over their godly parents not being in the picture. No, they lost sleep over their baby not sleeping through the night. (And their friends on missions or the fate of the universe in general.) But Percy didn't think too much about Poseidon lately. He wasn't that scared little demigod who needed his father's approval anymore.

He was the father now. And he had everything he needed.


End file.
